


The inner circle

by Araglas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, more friendship than lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araglas/pseuds/Araglas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping each other a tentative friendship blossoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	The inner circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeroMaggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/gifts).



> Birthdayfic for Warriormaggie. Happy Birthday!!!!!

It was a dark night, the moon hid behind clouds, only the fire provided some light.  
Fenris kept guard while the others slept after a bussy day where they had killed darkspawn and rescued the dwarf brothers. They had managed to come back up when the sun had set, so they had decided to make their camp a few meters next to the cave's entry.  
The vigilant elf perked up, when he heard a rustle behind him, but it turned out to be only a very pale Anders. "Already missing the deep roads, abomination?" The warrior grinned invidious, but instead of a snarky remark he only got a desperate look. Slightly frowning Fenris watched the mage.  
  
They had only been two days in the deep roads but for Anders it had been two days too much. Even being finally back on the surface didn't help against his nightmares. They were still much to near to the darkspawn for his liking. After tossing himself over and over he eventually decided that sleep just wouldn't come back to him after his last nightmare, so he came out of his tent just to be greeted with Fenris' ill made comment. Tiredly he sat in front of the fire and stared into the flames, dwelling in dark thoughts and fears.  
  
An hour has passed since the mage had come out of his tent and stared silently in the flames. At first Fenris had enjoyed seeing the blonde like that, but now his concern growed. In the last quarter of an hour the elf could watch how Anders dozed off and tilt forward before he startled again. Fenris frowned when the mage nearly fell into the flames. "Mage, go to bed."  
  
"Can't sleep" his words slurred, he could barley keep his eyes open, but the idea of going back to his lovely nightmares, no, no, no. Definitely not going to happen.  
  
"You nearly fell into the flames. Go to bed." The elf sighed when the blonde shook vehemently his head. Fenris looked up to the sky, trying to figure out, how long his shift would still go. He then decided, that he could finish a bit earlier. He stood up and pushed Anders. "Go in your tent, I will join you in a moment."  
  
Confused the blonde looked up, when he was pushed. To tired to argue he did what he was told, while Fenris woke up Hawke to take the next guard shift. He was caught mid yawning, as the elf followed him into his tent. "So what now?"  
  
The warrior removed his armor and sat down, padding his lap. "Lay down."  
  
Anders starred at him for a whole minute, before he blinked and slowly, slowly laid his head on his lap, waiting for the blow, because honestly, why should Fenris want him to sleep on his lap? Why did he even care? So the healer winced, when he suddenly felt calloused fingers running through his hair. Not long and those gentle finger had stroken every tension out of his body and he slept peacefully.  
  
~~  
~~  
  
Hours later, the sun had started to rise, Anders was startled because something, or more someone was breathing against his cheek. He held perfectly still and opened slowly his eyes, starring at the tent wall. Some feet with beautiful white swirls where in his field of sight, also his head was propped on warm legs. For a split second he was confused but than it hit him. The warrior had allowed him to sleep on his lap and had even petted his hair, successfully chasing away every nightmare. The mage looked out of his eye corner up, just to see that Fenris was leaning forward in his sleep, Fenris' face merely centimeters away from his own.  _~His poor back~_ the healer winced in sympathy. "Fenris?" He asked quietly to wake him up without startle him.  
  
The warriors eyes sprung open as if someone had yelled at him. He straightened up, grimacing as his vertebral popped back into the right places. _~Vehenedis my back hurts~_ The elf blinked an Anders, who also had sit up. ~He looks much better today.~  
  
"Uhm, good morning... Thank you" The mage his shyly behind his open hair. Lost in thoughts he comped them with his fingers, before he made a new braid only to stop when realised that he hadn't his hairband. He looked around and paused when Fenris' gave it back. Anders smiled and finished his braid. "I... can help you with your back, if you like? It muss hurt."  
  
The elf shrugged  "No need for your filthy magic!"  
  
Anger flared in his amber eyes, before he took  calming breath. "I don't need magic. Just take off your tunic and lay on your stomach."  
  
He hesitated, staring at the blond, considering, fighting against his mistrust but finally complied. Tense the warrior waited what would happen. He heared the mage rustling behind him, then he felt warm and slick hands on his shoulders. First he tensed even more, waiting for pain, but it didn't come at first. The soft fingers stroke soothing his back, before the massage started. Initially it felt rather uncomfortable even painfully, but after most of the knots loosen up, it felt like heaven. Fenris had melt into a wonderfully relaxed puddle when Anders finally stopped.  
  
~~  
~~  
  
A few days had passed, Anders was working at his clinic. It was a slow day, only a few patients, so he worked at making health potions, when an urchin came in his healing sanctum to bring him a note. The healer gave him some copper and watched her run away, before he unfold the paper. It looked like it was written from a child but the content let  his eyes grow wide in surprise.  
  
**-Come to my mansion when the bell rings eight times.**  
**Fenris-**  
  
Two hours later the mage went there. Nervous he knocked. The time he waited was like torture for him. _~He had never invited me in his home. What does he want?~_ He jumped when the door suddenly opened.  
  
"Mage. Come in." The warrior just glanced at his guest for a second, before he turned and leaded him upstairs.  
  
Once in the room, Anders stopped surprised, when he saw that Varric and Donnic sat around a table, some snacks in bowls and several bottles on it. The dwarf was just shuffling some cards. Both men looked looked as surprised as the blonde.  
"Hello Blondie..."  
"Good evening Anders"  
  
The healer nodded. "What is this?"  
  
Fenris, who already sat on a chair, pointed to another. "A cards night. We meet a few times a month. Sit, play."  
  
Anders gaped dumbly, before he went there. "Only you three? I didn't know... okay why should I..."  
  
"Nobody knows. It's more or less a secret gathering. Only for VIPs you could say. And it seems like Broody over there decided, that you count to us now..." Varric explained while dealing them all in.  
  
The healer shot a curious glance at the elf, who didn't react at him and just looked into his cards. Tenderly he took his own cards. Anders felt a fuzzy warmth growing inside. Somehow he was now a part of Fenris' little circle.


End file.
